Late June
by AsWrittenInSummer
Summary: An incident occurs in the middle of the night, Steve McGarrett cant remember the details, now he is searching for answers - but they all lead to an unlikely colleague, Danny Williams.


(Disclaimer: This is an updated version of my most popular * she says without pride* story. The pervious version of Late June was filled with to much mystery I just could not provide an answer to in Late June 2. So I decide to re-bot this story and Candle lit silence *it's been renamed- info on profile* but here's the catch, Late June is the first story not the re-bot of candle lit silence, Candle lit silence has been re-named and re- boted because I honestly over time grew to hate that story! any way, I've left the first chapter up if anyone wishes to read it and the whole story of both Late June p1 &amp; p2 and Candle lit silence are up on another website which will be on my profile, any way, I hope you enjoy this re-bot story and happy, lovely and joyful reading! -Summer)

...**Early January**...

It was pitch black and the moon and the stars where covered by a blanket of thick gray clouds, it's never good to run through a garden of remembrance but in Steve's case it was worse because he's being chased

"Come on Steve! It won't hurt a bit I promise!" Steve stopped to catch his breath and looked behind himself

'Where did he go?' He pondered, then a piercing agony caused his sight to haze and his knee's to buckle

"Steve- Come now, I know you can do a lot better than running like a punk!" He elevated the gun to his head but in a swift movement McGarret manage to kick the firearm out of his hand and the man fell to the ground, Steve began crawling since walking wasn't one of his strengths, the man got up behind him and his lips formed into a sinister grin as he cocked the gun

"Why are you trying to hide?" He chuckled, Steve turned onto his back and with a smirk the gun man said something he couldn't make out and he pulled the trigger.

….

"Steve?" Danny whispered "Steve can you hear me?" A slight moan came from the damaged man lying in the hospital bed

"Steve?" Danny asked again, after what seemed like forever, Steve slowly opened his judgments, Danny let out a breath of relief

"I'll go get the doc." Danny beamed and hurried off- Steve on the other hand was not beaming. He upstretched a hand to the back of his head and just as he suspected there was a bandage and his side was patched up to

'What happened?' He asked himself, he recalls being at the office last night but that's it, the next thing he knows he's here

He attempted to get out of the bed and look around when Danny and Bergman entered

"Steve you need to lay down." Bergman said Danny rushed over to make sure he did as he was told "What's going on?" He asked

"A kid found you unconscious in a cemetery." Danny said, that muddled him even more so than waking up in a hospital- what was he doing at a cemetery? "Steve, do you remember why you were at a cemetery?" Bergman asked

"No." He said "Steve, do you remember anything?" Danny asked, Steve continued to rub his head "Nothing."

Doc flipped through his clip board "Well the good news is nothings broken; the bad news is you have a concussion- but our biggest concern is that bullet wound to your abdomen." Steve relaxed his head against the soft cotton white pillows; he shut his eyes and tried to picture the previous evening

"Don't worry Steve; it'll come back to you." Danny assured Steve opened his eyes and stared at the celling, Bergman felt uncomfortable like he wasn't enabling them to talk "I'll leave you two alone." He gave them both a warm smile and left.

Steve left out a sigh "Danno, I just don't understand, what the heck was I doing at cemetery last night?" Danny shrugged- Steve notice this wasn't Danny's usual behavior, by now he'd be out getting some information, finding clues- thou he was always concerned about him "Steve, don't worry I'll find out what's going on."

"I have no doubt Danno, the question is- why are you still here?" Danny jumped slightly

"What do you mean?"

Steve sat up again "By now you'd be out, finding clues, getting information." Danny began rubbing his wrist "Oh, I just wanted to make sure you where okay, that's all." Steve raised a brow

"What's wrong with your wrist?" Danny looked down and quickly stopped rubbing them "I- I um hurt them." Steve nodded and looked away, he half believed it

"Mr. Williams, there's a phone call for you." A nurse said, Steve shook he had not heard the nurse come in

"Thank you." He quickly turned his attention back to McGarret

"That must be Kono." Danno said, Steve nodded, without any other words, Danny slowly walked out.

…

"What do you have?" Danny asked Kono over the phone

_"Nothing, the guy must have wiped it clean before he left." Kono said_

Danny groaned "What about Steve's car?"

_"Nothing there ether, whoever this guy is- he's done this before." Kono said _

Danny raised a brow "So you think this is a professional?"

_"No, but with the style of it, I think it's linked to Margo Sanders Murder." _

Danny grinned "So do I, dig deeper and let me know what you find." He hung up the phone and stood there for a moment, reflecting on Kono's word

_'I think it's linked to Margo Sanders murder.' _

To passersby who didn't know at all what he was thinking about he appeared slightly amused , he then reached into his coat pocket and took out a yellow piece of paper with a number and dialed it.

…

Margo Sanders was twenty-one year old college student and expectant mother of twins, that night all Steve could think about was poor Margo, she was brutally murdered in her apartment and he's pretty sure it was her deadbeat husband –Who if he wasn't in the hospital he'd be tracking down trying to get on three counts of murder.

Nobody knew why he was so attached to Margo, but he fears if they dig to deep they're going to find out he's been keeping secrets.

…..

Danny left the hospital and went straight to his house. Amy greeted him with a kiss and then said "Guess what?" She said.

Danny expression wasn't happy or excited for a guessing game, it looked like dread. He didn't reply to her, he went to the kitchen, made toast while she sat on the coach. She got frustrated and turned to him and asked.

"Ok, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Steve's hurt." He said a little too quickly.

"Oh dear, is he hurt real badly?" Amy asked her husband.

"No, he uh, he's fine." He replied, while Amy was feeding Steven, Danny was in the kitchen buttering toast. "Unfortunately, he doesn't remember anything."

"Nothing at all? That's blows. Did he hit his head or something?" Amy asked.

Danny thought for a second on how to reply to that. "Did you hear me?" Amy asked. Danny looked up at her from the toast and nodded. "Yeah, someone hit him over the head with a gun, pretty bad." He said.

Amy raised a brow "I thought you said he wasn't hurt badly?"

He nodded once more with a grin. "Guess I did, sorry."

Amy turned her attention to her husband. "Your miles away Mr. Williams, Steve's going to be fine, I promise, he's going to remember, besides, this gives you the opportunity to catch whatever vermin did this."

"Sure."

Amy looked back down at the baby on her lap. "Maybe if you push him a bit, like he did when you hit your head, He'll remember!" She suggested.

Danny placed his bread on a plate. "I didn't work with me; I doubt it'll work with him, his minds completely a blank." Just as Danny said that the phone rang.

Danny jumped slightly at the sound and rubbed his wrist. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Ghee, I don't know." Amy said sarcastically, she reached over on the left side of the green sofa to pick up the phone. "Hope this isn't the billing company."

Danny watched closely as she answered the phone, paying close attention to her reaction, he was relieved when she told him on the other end was a person she knew, Chin Ho Kelly and that he had something to tell Danny, so she handed him the phone an d now she watched his expression, she was waiting to see if there was anything up with Steve, she expected something was wrong when Danny's expression made a complete 180 from normal to anger.

He hand the phone back to Amy and grabbed his jacket from the love seat. "What happen? Is Steve alright?"

Danny glared at her. "He remembers something." Amy became confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"We'll see." He said as he walked out.


End file.
